Anvil of Despair
The Anvil of Despair was created in 501 by Agasha Ryuden. At the time was the "sinister" guest of the Boar Clan in the Twilight Mountains. Forged from ore tainted by the blood of the First Oni, It was believed that Ryuden sacrificed the entire Clan to create the anvil, resulting in one of the darkest and most powerful Nemuranai in Rokugan. The horrible sacrifices incensed a friendly mountain spirit near the Boar Clan, the Shakoki Dogu, who took the surviving Boar Clan people into protective custody by turning them into spirits. Thereafter vengeful spirits haunted those mountains for centuries. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 13 Anvil The Anvil was rumored to have been made from an oni's skull, covered in flesh, fire, and the molten steel of the Moon's own hatred. Iuchiban's Legacy The Anvil belonged to only one man at a time. When somebody believed he was the only one who could protect or use it, he was already its pawn. Despair, by Shawn Carman Weapons created by the Anvil had a bizarre, macabre appearance and radiated the Taint. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 131-132 Bloodspeakers, p. 26 Bloodswords The Anvil was first used in 508 by Asahina Yajinden who forged the Bloodswords. Supposedly Destroyed During the Clan War in 1127 the Elemental Masters with the aid of captive Tadaka no Oni, discovered the Anvil's location and sent a small army of Inquisitors was dispatched to take custody of the anvil. Time of the Void, p. 53 Asako Yurito and Isawa Sakuno alongside Shiba troops were entrusted to do so. Trials of Destiny, Part I, by Jim Pinto Yurito found it, but believing that the Masters could not be trusted with the relic, he decided to destroy it by casting it into a pit of fire at the heart of the Shadowlands, the Amaterasu's Furnace. Time of the Void, p. 54 Crab forces and his Shadowlands allies led by Yakamo no Oni moved to intercept them, and only the timely arrival of a Unicorn force of Battle Maiden and Moto Fanatics allowed Yurito to reach the target. Blood and Thunder The group was attacked by a band of Yogo Junzo's minions seeking the Anvil for themselves. The Shadowlands forces, led by Kyojin moved to deny the Phoenix forces further advancement along the Emperor's Road south of the Kaiu Wall, but the Phoenix were able to move the wagon beyond the grasp of Kyojin's horde. Clan War: Desperate Journey, p. 24 The Anvil was created by taint and so it was not destroyed by this act. Enlightened Madness, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Shameswords In the 12th century the mad monk Kokujin used the Anvil to create the Shameswords. Four Winds pages 142-143 Kokujin used it again in 1159 to create more shameswords, using the blood and souls of Hitomi Akuai, Enlightened Madness, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Tamori Chieko, Enlightened Madness, Part Four, by Rich Wulf and Kokujin Kobai. Enlightened Madness, Part Six, by Rich Wulf Again lost In the battle between Togashi Mitsu and Kokujin, the Anvil and the combatants fell toward a lava-filled pit, and the Anvil was again presumed to be destructed. Enlightened Madness, Part Seven, by Rich Wulf When Yajinden knew by Omoni the Anvil was not destroyed he asked for his aid to find it. Blood Dawn, by Rich Wulf Tsi Shudo After the Anvil was used by Kokujin it was lost for a while until rediscovered by a chased Bloodspeaker, Tsi Shodu, who had escaped to the Twilight Mountains. There he was lured by the wicked nemuranai which remained with Shodu for a time. He crafted a blade that drank his hatred, and anger, leaving him with nothing but guilt. The Crane Clan Retrieved to Shinden Asahina In 1166 Asahina Juneko and her Phoenix Yojimbo Shiba Gyukudo came across the Anvil, which was being sought by Shudo. Gyukudo killed the bloodspeaker and the Anvil was taken back to Shinden Asahina to be studied, by command of the Jade Champion, Asahina Daimyo and Keeper of the Five Rings Asahina Sekawa. Sekawa put it under Asahina Keitaro's watch. Dealing with Shadows, by Brian Yoon Daidoji Shihei For a short time the Anvil was being used by Daidoji Shihei, the hatamoto of the Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kikaze. In 1167 Shihei used the disgraced ronin Tsi Xiao to create blades using the blood of criminals. One of the blades Xiao created was called Satsugaisha. Daidoji Shihei, The Tempted Swordsman, by Rich Wulf (Imperial Herald v2.18) Shihei was eventually killed by Kikaze, and the Anvil found itself a new smith. Steel, by Nancy Sauer Asahina Keitaro For a considerable amount of time it was under the care of Asahina Keitaro, the Asahina Daimyo, who attempted to subvert the Anvil's powers towards the creation of minor artworks rather than weapons. Shortly before the Celestial Tournament, Keitaro found a stranger in his studio with the Anvil. After a brief conversation he realized that he faced Yajinden himself, who declared that he had come for his Anvil. After Yajinden had revealed his part in the death of Kitsuki Orika, Keitaro attempted to attack him, but found his magic had become corrupted by his work with the Anvil. Yajinden contemptuously slew the shugenja with his bare hands, feeling the man's soul too weak to be of any use to craft something with the Anvil . Preparations, Part II, by Lucas Twyman, Nancy Sauer, Brian Yoon, & Fred Wan Users of The Anvil of Despair * Asahina Keitaro * Asahina Yajinden * Kokujin * Tsi Shodu * Tsi Xiao External Links * Anvil of Despair (Heroes of Rokugan) * Anvil of Despair Exp (The Truest Test) Category:Shadowlands Nemuranai